garoufandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Don des Arpenteurs Silencieux
=Niveau un= Sentir le Ver Le loup garou peut sentir les manifestations du Ver près de lui. Ce don fait appel à un sens mystique, qui n’est ni visuel ni olfactif, bien que les loups garous qui l’utilisent puissent dire quelque chose comme « cet endroit pue le Ver » (généralement en des termes plus colorés). Les Garous doivent se souvenir que la souillure du Ver peut s’accrocher à des âmes relativement innocentes. Les loups garous peuvent sentir une personne à proximité qui travaille dans une usine contrôlée par le Ver, ou qui vient de manger de la nourriture souillée. Ce pouvoir nécessite une concentration active. N’importe quel esprit de Gaïa peut enseigner ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Perception + Occultisme. La difficulté dépend de la concentration et de l’importance de la souillure. Sentir un Fomor isolé dans la pièce à côté aurait une difficulté de 6, alors que détecter la puanteur d’un Flaiel qui se trouvait dans la pièce une heure plus tôt serait de difficulté 8. Les Vampires sont détectés comme s’ils étaient souillés, sauf ceux dont l’humanité est de 7 ou plus. Silence Le garou peut étouffer tous les sons qu’il fait, afin de mieux surprendre un ennemi ou s’éclipser discrètement. Un esprit chouette enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Dextérité + Furtivité. Chaque succès ajoute un dé à la difficulté des jets d’autrui pour entendre le garou, jusqu'à la fin de la scène. Vitesse de la pensée Le garou double sa vitesse de course. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit coucou, cheval, lièvre, lévrier (Lion, guépard, antilope ou autruche, elan, coyote, hyène) Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose. Ce don dure jusqu'à la fin de la scène. =Niveau deux= Endurance du messager Le garou peut courir à pleine vitesse pendant trois jours sans se reposer, sans manger ni boire. Quand le garou est arrivé à destination, il a 10 minutes pour accomplir ce qu’il est venu faire, après quoi il doit dormir pendant trois jours. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit chameau ou loup. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose. Le garou ne peut rien faire d’autre que courir ; s’il s’arrête, le don prend fin. Pour un point de Gnose supplémentaire, il peut faire agir ce don sur une autre personne. Ignorance bénie Le Garou peut devenir totalement invisible à tous les sens, pour les esprits et pour les appareils d’observation en restant immobile. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit caméléon. Système : Le joueur du Garou fait un jet de Dextérité + Furtivité (difficulté 7). Chaque succès enlève un succès au jet de Perception + Vigilance de ceux qui recherchent activement le personnage. Si personne ne le fait, un seul succès suffit à indiquer une dissimulation parfaite. Axis Mundi (Umbra: The Velvet Shadow) -- By spending a Gnosis point, the lupus can center herself in relation to Gaia, and always know which direction she is traveling in or facing, no matter where she may be in the Gaia realms. In addition, the lupus carries her "territory" around with her, in a mystical sense. Wolves will detect this, and concede her right to travel through their territories and hunt there. Even other lupus must make a Willpower roll not to recognize this right. Other animals will also recognize this, and not attack the intruder. Tread Sebek's Back (Silent Striders Tribe Book) --A Silent Strider may call on the river to support her steps. By activating this Gift, a Strider may walk or run across water or other liquids. However, her feet are not protected - running across a pit of Wyrm-toxin is still a hazardous enterprise. Some Striders are rumored to have crossed seas by use of this Gift. It is taught by a Crocodile- or Basilisk-spirit. System : The Strider spends a gnosis point and rolls Dexterity + Survival (difficulty 7). Each success allows her to travel across water as if it were open ground for an hour. Harbringer Gift: Troubleseeker (Silent Striders Tribe Book) - The Harbringers are noted for their intuitive ability to find trouble or Wyrm corruption, no matter how well hidden They sometimes appear from nowhere, just "happening across" some problem or threat. This Gift allows a Harbinger to discover trouble without really searching for it -- he just starts down a road and sees where it takes him. Almost invariably, his path crosses some threat that needs seeing to. System: The Harbinger rolls Perception + Enigmas (difficulty 8). Success indicates that his travels will indirectly but quickly take him to a "trouble spot" of some gravity, Multiple successes on the roll allow the Harbinger to discover more dangerous or subtly hidden threats, at the Storyteller's discretion. Summon Talisman (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- The Garou can "call" any hand-held object to her, provided said object has been dedicated to her by the Rite of Talisman Dedication. It will disappear from its location and appear in the Garou's hand. The Garou must spend two Gnosis points and concentrate for a rum. Objects in the Umbra cannot be called, unless the Garou is in the Umbra or has the Gift: Grasp the Beyond. The Garou must declare which of his dedicated items can be summoned; one Talisman can be summoned for every two points of Gnosis the Garou possesses. Striders use this to place a fetish or important message in a safe location before they risk the trials of a dangerous journey, only calling the item once. Summon Talisman (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- The Strider can summon to herself any dedicated hand-held object (see the Rite of Talisman Dedication). The item disappears from wherever it currently rests, even from somebody else's grasp, and appears in the Garou's grip. Striders use this Gift to bring special items to them once they have finished a journey or to recover items lost along the way. A Packrat-spirit teaches this Gift. System : The Garou need only spend one Gnosis point and concentrate on the item. The Garou can call only half of his dedicated items -- he must choose which ones upon learning this Gift. =Niveau trois= Adaptation Le garou ne subit aucun dégât du au poison ou à la maladie et il peut survivre dans n’importe quel environnement, quelle que soit la pression, la température ou l’atmosphère. Ce don ne protège pas le garou des situations dangereuses (comme la chute libre), seulement des environnements dangereux. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit ours. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Vigueur + Survie (difficulté 7). Chaque succès prolonge l’effet du don d’une heure. Grand saut L’Arpenteur peut grâce à ce don franchir de grandes distances d’un seul bond. Un esprit Sautrelle ou Puce enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Volonté et fait un jet de Force + Athlétisme. Chaque succès permet au personnage de franchir trente mètres. Eyes of Ma'at (Silent Striders Tribe Book) -- When a Strider invokes the power of Ma'at itself, she may discern levels of truth invisible to even the canniest investigators. With this Gift, she may perceive innocence and truth, should they reside in the breasts of those she encounters. This Gift is taught by an Ibis or Baboon-spirit, System : This Gift acts much as the Philodox Gift: Truth of Gaia. However, the Garou may make a Perception + Empathy roll to determine the nature of any truths or lies the target may speak. ("Please, no, I never set foot inside her house!". "That is true, but you forced the door open so that your companions could enter. The guilt is plain and written on your heart.") Long Running (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- By rolling a Dexterity + Drive (or Athletics for a bicycle) versus the local Gauntlet and spending a Gnosis point, the Garou may decrease actual travel time between two points while driving in a vehicle. The number of successes on this roll dictates the amount of time saved. The Garou effectively travels for brief moments into a timeless zone of the Umbra, thus decreasing the amount of time needed to travel from place to place. Successes %Time Required Botch 25% more 1 5% less 2 10% less 3 25% less 4 50% less 5 75% less 6+ 80% less Long Running (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- Whether the Garou is on foot or in a vehicle, this Gift allows him to reduce the travel time on a lengthy journey. Striders use this Gift only when the need is dire; usually, they prefer to see the sights and take their time. A Horse-spirit can teach this Gift. System: The player rolls Dexterity + Athletics (or Drive) at a difficulty equal to the local Gauntlet; she must also spend one Gnosis point. For every success, the travel time diminishes by 5 percent. A botch increases travel time by 25 percent or indicates that travel has stopped altogether (e.g., due to a flat tire or twisted ankle). Message Glance (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- The Strider can formulate a message of words or symbols that can be delivered with a single glance to a recipient's mind, and easily remembered by the recipient. Roll Intelligence + Linguistics, difficulty seven, to formulate the message. The number of successes determines the length of the message. One = one symbol or five words. Two = doubles this, and so on. One Gnosis must be expended to deliver the message and the target must be in sight. Tongues (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- This Gift allows the possessor to read and write any language encountered, even obscure or long-forgotten tongues. Roll Intelligence + Linguistics and spend one Willpower point. The difficulty depends on the rarity of the language. Something as common as French would be a four, while ancient Sumerian would be a 10. This ability lasts for one scene, after which the language is forgotten. Tongues (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) --This Gift allows the user to read or write any human language encountered, no matter how ancient or obscure. Galliards often use this Gift when translating ancient texts to revive old legends or compose new songs for moots. This Gift is taught by a Raven-spirit. System : After spending one Willpower point, the player rolls her Intelligence + Linguistics. The obscurity and relative age of the language determines the difficulty. A common modern language such as Spanish is difficulty 4. An ancient and obscure tongue, such as Etruscan, would be difficulty 10. The number of successes determines the character's fluency with the language =Niveau quatre= Diapason Quand le garou apprend ce don, il doit choisir s’il fonctionne dans la nature ou dans les villes. Le garou peut communiquer avec les esprits de l’endroit et glaner quelques renseignements sur la région, comme la population approximative, les enclaves de garous et autres créatures et les tunnels secrets. Un esprit rat enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Perception + Connaissance de la rue (dans une ville) ou un jet de Perception + Survie (en nature). La quantité et la qualité des renseignements dépendent du nombre de succès obtenus. Pour un échec critique, les esprits décident de s’amuser et mentent à l’Arpenteur silencieux (ce qui peut être fatal, selon des renseignements concernés). Vitesse au-delà de la pensée Le garou peut courir à 10 fois sa vitesse terrestre normale. Les effets durent jusqu'à huit heures d’affilée, pendant lesquelles le garou ne peut se concentrer que sur sa course. Quand les effets du don prennent fin, le garou doit immédiatement manger, ou risquer que la faim le plonge dans la frénésie. Un esprit guépard enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Vigueur + Athlétisme (difficulté 7) pour activer ce don. Dam the Heartblood (Silent Striders Tribe Book) --No tribe loathes the blight of vampires more than the Silent Striders. By using this Gift, a Strider may block the flow of blood in a vampire's veins, preventing him from using any supernatural powers tied to the blood. This Gift is taught by Cobra spirits, who resent being viewed as a symbol of Set. System : This Gift can only be used on a supernatural creature with a Blood Pool who gains power from that blood (vampires, ghouls, etc. -- even Ananasi), The Garou spends a Gnosis point and rolls Manipulation + Medicine (difficulty of the target's Willpower). Each success prevents the target from spending any Blood Points, for whatever purpose, for a full turn. A Garou may only use this Gift once per scene against a given target, but multiple Garou may use this Gift on a target once each. Strider Packs armed with this Gift are among the fiercest Leech-slayers known to the Garou. Eaters of the Dead Gift Touch of Death (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- The Garou can touch a target; the target will then receive a premonition of his own death, as if someone "walked on his grave." The Garou must touch the target (normal combat action), spend two Gnosis points, and roll Manipulation + Occult (difficulty 8). The number of successes is the number of dice removed from the target's physical Trait Dice Pool (allocated by the Storyteller); these lost dice are "healed" as if they were aggravated wounds. The Garou will not know what the target sees, and the target will not remember afterward, but the target's fur/hair will be streaked with white thereafter. This may be used only once on a given target -- ever. Touch of Death (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- The Silent Striders learned this Gift from the wraiths who prowl the Under-world. With it, a Garou can cause a victim to see the moment of her death. Although the victim doe not remember what she sees, the experience disables her with fear. System : The Garou must touch his target for this Gift to work. She must spend two Gnosis points and roll Manipulation + Occult (difficulty 8). The number of successes determines the number of dice removed from the victim's Physical Traits (Storyteller discretion as to which ones). These "wounds" can be healed like aggravated damage. Typically, the victim's fur is streaked white by the incident. Vampires and other undead are unharmed by this Gift -- they simply remember what has already happened to them. =Niveau cinq= Atteindre l’Umbra Le garou peut entrer et sortir de l’Umbra à volonté, sans avoir besoin d’une surface réfléchissante ou de faire le moindre effort. Un esprit chouette enseigne ce don. Système : Le garou peut se décaler instantanément, à n’importe quel moment, sans risque de rester « coincé ». Aucun jet n’est nécessaire. De plus, tous les jets faits pour entrer ou sortir de l’Umbra sont fait à une difficulté réduite de deux points. Mais le loup garou ne peut pas dépenser de Rage dans le même tour. Portée de la Lune Ce don crée un pont de lune spécial qui emmène instantanément l’Arpenteur à sa destination. La lune doit être un peu visible, ne serait ce qu’un minuscule croissant, au point de départ. Ce don est enseigné par un Lune. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose pour chaque tranche de 160 kilomètres que le garou doit couvrir. Puis il fait un jet d’Intelligence + Vigilance (difficulté en fonction de la distance parcourue et de la connaissance de l’itinéraire qu’a le garou). En cas de réussite, le garou est transporté immédiatement à sa destination, mais restera désorienté pendant un tour s’il a moins de trois succès. Un échec critique emmène le personnage à plusieurs kilomètres de son point d’arrivée, dans n’importe quel direction.......même à la verticale. Invocation of the Pharaoh (Silent Strider Tribe Book) This awe inspiring Gift is only available to the greatest Strider heroes. The Strider must be in Homid form, must spend a Gnosis and a Willpower point, and must enact a I0-minute chant to the greatest of ancient Egyptian spirits. Once this is done, the Garou expands and grows, becoming a giant similar to the depictions of pharaohs on mastabas and sarcophagi. This Gift is taught by Sphinx. System : The Garou grows to a height of nearly eight feet, but otherwise remains in Homid form. The Garou gains the Physical Attributes of a Crinos, but loses no Social Attributes; indeed, the Garou's Charisma and Manipulation are treated as 6 when making Leadership or Intimidation rolls. A Garou in Pharaoh form does not inflict aggravated damage, but adds one to all Brawl and Melee damage inflicted against Wyrm-foes (or adds two when facing Followers of Set). The Garou regenerates as a Crinos, but is invulnerable to silver and cannot frenzy. Essentially, the Pharaoh form combines the best of both Homid and Crinos forms. This form lasts for one scene. Catégorie:Dons